Set-top boxes and other media content access devices are often configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via a set-top box.
The large number of media content choices available via an access device can make it difficult for a user of the access device to find and select desired media content. For example, it is often cumbersome to find and select a television program of interest to a user out of the plethora of television programs available via a set-top box.
Because of the large number of media content choices available via an access device, various attempts have been made to customize how the media content is presented to a particular user. For example, an access device may be configured to automatically present sports programming choices to a user who has indicated that he or she is interested in sports. However, such attempts have failed to take into account that the interests and attention level of a user may vary greatly depending on the user's circumstances.